No
by Daymin
Summary: ¿Quién podría decirle "no" al niño que vivió? Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. Historia de tres partes Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, queridos lectores. Nuevamente me he aventurado a escribir una historia _Drarry_ , un poco más larga _(dos partes)._

Todos los derechos de los personajes a **J.K. Rowling** , quien nos dio este maravilloso mundo.

* * *

 **"No"**

 _Por Daymin._

Parte 1.

Harry Potter estaba aburrido de la vida, y por Merlín que le pesaba reconocerlo, sin siquiera atreverse a mencionarlo frente a otros, mucho menos a decirlo ante sus seres queridos.

 _¿Cómo llegó a esto?_ Solía cuestionarse en sus momentos de soledad.

Él era una persona rodeada de magia, alguien que vivió los horrores de una guerra y salió victorioso, regresó de la muerte, glorioso al derrotar a un señor oscuro.

Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía. Era un hombre adulto que constantemente pensaba en su juventud, en todo lo que no vivió, o en aquello que vivió demás, en todo lo que se le fue arrebatado, o nunca tuvo. Extrañaba sus días en Hogwarts, vivir en aquel maravilloso castillo, el olor del campo de Quidditch, a Dumbledore, a Sirius, a Remus...La lista era demasiado larga.

Pero había algo que echaba de menos, incluso con más fuerza que con la que extrañaba a sus muertos, algo que no estuvo seguro de cuando dejó de tener y temía que no regresara jamás. Harry Potter añoraba, con todas su fuerzas, que le dijeran _"no"._

Era algo estúpido, lo sabía, porque _¿A quién no le gustaría ser complacido hasta en sus más locos caprichos?_ A él, por supuesto, porque, por más que pasaran los años, siempre sería aquel Harry que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, quien no era lo suficientemente digno para ser parte de los Dursley, nada más que un simple bicho raro y huérfano.

Harry sabía que existían heridas que nunca terminaban de sanar.

Algunos días, los _días malos_ –como les decía Ron-, conseguía sentirse tan intranquilo y ansiosos que se sentía incapaz de concentrarse en algo más allá que no fuera su trabajo como Auror. Era como si una fuerza proveniente de lo más profundo de su pecho tomara el control de todas sus acciones, algo que hacía las cosas a su alrededor más brillantes, más ruidosas, más insoportables.

Las risas, el sonido de los cubiertos, las hojas arrugándose, el viento contra los árboles, todo resultaba desgarradoramente intolerable, y terminaba con migraña y de mal humor, justo como se sentía en ese momento, justo como se sintió los primeros meses después de la guerra.

" _Es normal"_ Dijeron todos a su alrededor, y con el tiempo fue así, cada vez los _días malos_ eran tan recurrentes que realmente se convirtieron en el estado de ánimo normal de Harry Potter.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Las brasas en la chimenea bailaron al compás de las palabras preocupadas de Ron, su rostro encendido en un brillante fuego figuraba su inconformidad.

—Muy seguro, sólo estoy cansando. —Comentó con notable agotamiento al repetir lo mismo por tercera vez.

— ¿Un mal día?

—Uno muy malo.

Harry pudo distinguir, entre los contornos borrosos del rostro de Ron en las brasas, sus cejas arrugarse, claramente desconforme y preocupado, después vino un suspiro que sólo avivó un poco más el fuego.

—De acuerdo, está bien…—Finalmente se dio por vencido. —Ven a visitarnos cuando te sientas mejor.

Después de un par de despedidas cordiales, terminaron la conversación y el rostro de Ron desapareció de su chimenea.

Harry suspiró derrotado. _¿Por qué todo lo que hacía era aceptado por todos?_ Se había salido a media jornada del trabajo y lo único que consiguió fue el rostro de Ron y unas cuantas palabras preocupadas. Estaba aburrido.

Se sentía como un maldito desagradecido, manteniendo a todos al borde sobre él, no era que no valorara esa genuina angustia, pero no podía evitar probar un poco más, empujar más al fondo en los días malos, en busca de su preciado _"no"._

Dejó caer todo su peso contra el respaldo del sillón, sintiéndose repentinamente agotado y abrumado por el calor del fuego. Deshizo el nudo de su corbata y bebió un largo trago de whiskey de fuego.

Estaba siendo tan infantil. Se odiaba a si mismo por comportarse de ese modo.

Entrecerró los ojos, en un intento por enfocar el candelabro sin luz que colgaba sobre su cabeza, sin conseguirlo realmente al no usar sus anteojos.

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta. Se sentía tan solo. Pero no podía culpar a los demás, era él quien siempre terminaba cortando lazos con todos aquellos que no fueran lo suficientemente cercanos a él, como Ron o Hermione.

Tampoco podía ser culpado del todo, el resto del mundo mágico le abrumada, tantas palabras dulces, halagos y personas dispuestas a hacerlo todo por él. Era aterrador, no lo merecía, él no había hecho nada diferente a otro en su lugar.

Los privilegios que obtenía a cambio eran ridículos, todo le era concedido si lo pedía, incluso su empleo como Auror. Desde luego que a estas alturas de la vida era más que indicado para hacer su trabajo bien, pero en un inicio no era más que un niño con demasiada buena suerte y buenos amigos y, desde luego, malas notas.

En un principio, años más joven, estaba agradecido de todos esos favores, estando demasiado avergonzando como para si quiera decir algo, pero ahora sólo conseguía sentirse molesto, _¿realmente nadie podía decirle no al niño que vivió?_

Ni siquiera Hermione. Después de la guerra, al ver los estragos que dejó esta en Harry en un inicio, se suavizó. Le reprendía de vez en cuando, para después preguntarle cómo se sentía y si había algo que podía hacer por él.

Lo más cercano que estuvo Harry a ser rechazado fue por Ginny Weasley, si es que se le podía llamar rechazo. Ella dijo _"sí"_ a la propuesta de matrimonio y, algún tiempo después, también dijo _"sí"_ cuando Harry mencionó que no estaba funcionando.

Le enfermaba pensar en eso. No era nada cercano a lo que decían los demás sobre él, no era el salvador del mundo, ni el hombre más valiente. Sólo era Harry Potter que, aunque ya no vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era igual de miserable.

 **...**

Miró atentamente la lechuza frente a él, no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue el suficiente para que el ave comenzara a irritarse y ulular, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, fue entonces que pasó a la siguiente de la larga fila.

Realmente no planeaba comprar nada, como cada una de las decenas de veces que terminaba ahí, simplemente se volvió un hábito -uno malo tal vez-. Tras uno de sus grandes ataques de ansiedad había terminado entre las tiendas del callejón Diagon, lo demasiado abrumado como para estar en casa. Tras escuchar el alboroto de aleteos y ver ojos brillantes a través de los cristales del _Emporio de la Lechuza_ , pensó en Hedwig, y ese simple pensamiento suplantó el resto de los malos recuerdos. Y entró.

Ahora cada vez que se sentía lo suficientemente cansando del mundo entraba a esa tienda y pasaba horas disfrutando de la compañía de las aves. El dueño jamás dijo nada más allá de un saludo cordial y cálido, dejándole continuar con su larga inspección, sin mostrar algún indicio de enojo al no venderle nada. Era un hombre mayor, un hombre que seguramente pasó la mayor parte de su vida entre plumas y ulúlelos, él parecía entender la calma que eso traía a Harry, y estaba agradecido.

Además, un poco de promoción de la medida de _"El niño que vivió viene seguido"_ nunca estaba demás. A Harry ni siquiera le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía un poco mejor ante la idea de que no era el único beneficiado por su nombre. Si alguien podía obtener algo deseado al mencionarle, él estaría de acuerdo con eso.

La lechuza, un poco menos paciente que la anterior, le lanzó un rápido picotazo, como diciéndole que era un tonto. Harry sólo sonrió, y pasó a la siguiente.

Aún después de tantos años, echaba mucho de menos a Hedwig.

Cerca de tres tercios de hora después, la tienda estaba bastante concurrida, pero nadie se atrevía a sacar de sus pensamientos a Harry, cosa que agradecía, usualmente se rumoreaba que acudía a visitar a las lechuzas porque le ayudaban a pensar y resolver los casos sobre magos oscuros.

Harry iba a pensar, pero no sobre magos oscuros o trabajo, sino sobre sí mismo. Se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para pegar los pedazos confundidos de su mente y, al salir de ahí, ser un poco más el Harry Potter que todos querían que fuera.

El ruido a su alrededor cesó repentinamente, algo parecía ocurrir, incluso todas las aves se quedaron quietas y en silencio, como si supieran más de lo que parecía. La campanilla del mostrador sonó una vez, y casi de inmediato la suave voz del vendedor fue lo único que se escuchó.

—Señor Malfoy, bienvenido.

Harry se perdió del resto de las palabras cordiales del viejo señor tras escuchar aquel apellido. Debía ser él, no había otra persona que causara tanto alboroto silencioso de esa manera.

Tragó grueso y avanzó suavemente entre las aves, fingiendo normalidad e intentando esclarecer a donde quería llegar. Después de años de entrenamiento como Auror, había logrado suprimir un poco de aquella brutal valentía e impulsividad que le caracterizaba.

Dio un rápido vistazo entre las estanterías, sólo lo suficientemente largo como para comprobar de quien se trataba y, en efecto, de pie frente al dueño del _Emporio de la Lechuza_ se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Tan sólo con una rápida mirada, usado sus mejores dotes de Auror, había conseguido las características en tiempo récord.

Malfoy mantenía una postura recta y elegante, hablando casi sin abrir los labios, sus ropas eran oscuras y costosas, y en su mano derecha reposaba un bastón que, de no ser por su cabello relativamente corto y el flequillo que caía en su frente, Harry habría jurado que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

—Tengo exactamente lo que busca. —Harry escuchó decir al dueño, mientras avanzaba sin rumbo fijo por los estantes.

Entonces caminó a paso firme, lo suficientemente cerca del mostrador como para dejarle en claro a Malfoy que él estaba ahí, y que se mantendría atento. Decidió mirar una vez más, encontrado los ojos plata sobre él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, con la misma postura segura y sin titubeos, hasta que Malfoy inclinó suavemente su cabeza en un saludo, entonces el contactó se perdió antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo más. El vendedor apareció con una gran jaula con un búho imponente dentro, se lo dio a Malfoy y, tras el pago, este desapareció de la tienda sin más.

El primer impulso que tuvo fue el de salir tras el rubio, pero nuevamente lo pensó dos veces, consiguiendo que sus pies se mantuvieran pegados al suelo que pisaba. Miró al búho frente a él, similar al que Malfoy había comprado, e intento contar hasta diez, lentamente, recordando que ya no estaban en sexto año, no había razón para comportarse paranoico.

 **...**

Cuando finalmente dejó a las lechuzas en paz, era lo bastantemente tarde como para pensar en hacer otra cosa que no fuera ir a casa. Hasta que, de algún lugar, apareció nuevamente aquella rubia –casi blanca- cabellera, perfectamente peinada.

Harry se sentía completamente cansado como para pensar en nada más, y caminó hacia él, sin estar seguro de que quería conseguir, simplemente estaba demasiado sedado por el cansancio. Además, los dos eran adultos, adultos que compartirían simples saludos y después no se volverían a ver.

—Ey, Malfoy. —Poco después de su comentario informal y de acercarse al rubio, fue que finalmente se preguntó qué carajo estaba haciendo.

Malfoy pareció pensar lo mismo, pues sus ojos se estrecharon sutilmente, mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza su bastón, Harry supuso que debía contener su varita, y no le culpaba, él mismo se encontró llevando despreocupadamente su mano a su propia varita. Ambos tenían un mal historial de encuentros, no podían ser culpados por su actitud desconfiada.

—Potter. —Murmuró firmemente, sin modificar ni un poco su postura o gesto.

Y ahí pareció morir el saludo. Harry nunca había mantenido una conversación decente, libre de insultos, con Draco Malfoy, era normal que no supiera como continuar. Después de unos instantes de silencio, y tras el insistente y desesperado ulular del búho de Draco, Harry continuó.

—Es algo tarde para estar de compras ¿no? —Deseó morder su lengua, pero las palabras ya habían sido dichas, con más recelo del que quiso dejar al descubierto.

Después de todo, los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y soltó un sonido exasperado. — ¿De verdad, Potter? —Dijo mordaz. — ¿Haz cruzado la calle para acusarme sobre cualquier tontería? ¿Por qué no maduras?

A pesar de que su molestia era evidente, en ningún momento dijo algún insulto hiriente, nada sobre dinero o pureza de sangre, quizás después de todo el rubio tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado infantil.

—Realmente sólo quería saludar…supongo.

Draco afiló un poco más sus ojos.

—Bueno, está hecho entonces, así que si me disculpas, tengo una vida. —Soltó, sosteniendo con más fuerza la gran jaula.

— ¡Espera!

Ambos se sorprendieron ante el tono matizado con súplica de Harry, quién nunca pensó en decir algo realmente, mucho menos detener al otro, pero lo había hecho y ahora sí se sentía confundido.

— ¿Ahora que necesita su excelencia?

Era muy evidente el gran desagrado que parecía sentir Malfoy por él.

— ¿Quisieras…? —Murmuró bajito, provocando que Draco elevara una ceja con interrogación pintada en su rostro. Harry aclaró su garganta, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y porque se sentía tan impaciente. — ¿Quisieras conversar un rato?

Hubo un largo silencio, demasiado asfixiante, que fue roto por una seca carcajada por parte del rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes, Potter? No estoy para tus bromas.

—No estoy bromeando. —Se defendió.

Finalmente Draco soltó la jaula suavemente y usó su mano libre para pasarla por su cabellera, hábito que hacía cuando estaba a punto de perder el control.

—No seas imbécil, Potter. —Rasgó la tensión. —En dado caso que yo aceptara, ¿de qué se supone que conversaremos? Nunca fuimos amigos, no tenemos nada que nos una, ¿quieres hablarme sobre tu perfecta vida? ¿Quieres conocer mis últimos planes malvados? —Harry realmente no tuvo una buena respuesta que dar. —Déjalo, Potter, sigue con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía. Tenemos un pasado en común, pero sólo eso.

Tomó nuevamente su búho y comenzó a caminar, a paso seguro, con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de Harry.

—Malfoy… —Insistió el moreno, tan sólo siguiendo aquel instinto que le rogaba ser el último en decir algo.

Draco giró sobre sus talones, sin perder su porte elegante y le enfrentó con digna apariencia.

—No, Potter. —Y, en un parpadeo, desapareció.

Harry esperó sentirse muy molesto ante el rechazo, pensó en hacer una riña o alguna tontería impulsiva digna de él, pero no fue así. Su cuerpo se sintió ligero, tan ligero que creyó estar volando. Y, a pesar de la repentina paz, su pulso se había vuelto loco, golpeando su pecho con fuerza. Se sentía eufórico. Se sentía vivo.

 _¿Quién podría decirle "no" al niño que vivió?_ Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leer esta primera parte. Es mi segundo escrito Drarry, así que soy bastante nueva por estos lares, por lo que intento familiarizarme con los personajes y por darles una bonita historia._

 _Pido disculpas por si hay algún error, de ser así lo corregiré a la brevedad._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Recuerdan que serían dos partes? Bueno, algo pasó y ahora son tres jaja._ _No preguntes, sólo goza._

Todos los derechos de los personajes a J.K. Rowling, que nos dio este maravilloso mundo.

* * *

 **"No"**

 _Por Daymin._

 **Parte 2.**

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo con un mejorado aspecto frente al espejo esa mañana, pero no entendió por qué. Su cabello seguía tan impeinable como siempre, sus ojos tras el cristal - _no tan limpio_ \- de sus anteojos seguían siendo verdes, su estatura o musculatura no habían cambiado, pero aun así parecía alguien atractivo.

Y no sólo él parecía notarlo, ya que en todo el trayecto a su oficina había sido saludado con más entusiasmo de lo normal – _sí, más saludos de los que puede recibir el salvador del mundo mágico_ \- y, sorpresivamente, él correspondía sonriéndoles de regreso.

—Entonces… —Harry fue llamado de regreso a su escritorio, olvidando todo el asunto de su mejorado aspecto.

Al parecer se había corrido el rumor de que Harry Potter estaba de buen humor, cosa rara en verdad, tan rara que fue motivo suficiente para que Ronald Weasley estuviera sentado frente a él mirándole suspicaz.

—Ya te dije que no ha pasado nada, Ron. —Su amigo entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo los labios en la misma mueca de incredulidad que usaba desde años atrás. —Simplemente es un buen día.

—Ese es el asunto, Harry, tú no tienes buenos días. Sólo días, los demás son malos.

— ¡Ey! gracias por tu sinceridad, mejor amigo.

Después de usar esas palabras que pretendían sonar molestas, parecía un simple comentario infantil sin repercusiones, acentuado por la sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Ron intentó mostrarse afectado, pero sólo consiguió un resoplido y dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Harry simplemente elevó los hombros de manera despreocupada. Por supuesto que lo sabía, nadie mejor que él sabía el humor del demonio que parecía tener todos los días, pero tampoco mentía al decir que nada extraordinario había pasado, dejando de lado a Malfoy y su completa capacidad para moverle el mundo.

Por primera vez en el día, se preguntó si realmente Malfoy tenía algo que ver con su tan inesperado mejoramiento de personalidad, desechando la idea de inmediato. _¿Por qué la repentina llegada de un viejo conocido le afectaría tanto?_

No se estaba quejando realmente, él no era la clase de persona que es arreglado por cosas que mejoraban a los demás. Él necesitó terminar con un señor oscuro, perder muchos seres queridos y ser llamado _"héroe"_ para estar vivo actualmente, algunos sólo necesitan respirar y comer. La vida era extraña.

—Ron…—El pelirrojo debió notar que algo loco se acercaba debido a la expresión de su rostro. — ¿Sabes algo de Malfoy?

— ¡ _Agh_ , no! Tú también.

— ¿Yo también?

—No sé qué pasa últimamente con el mundo, pero por todos lados he oído sobre el hurón, incluso Mione, ahora está con esa idea de crear nuevos lazos, es escalofriante…

Harry no pudo seguir el paso de las palabras de su amigo, mientras intentaba imaginar a qué clase de lazos hablaba Hermione.

— ¿Están libres esta noche? —Cortó el parloteo del otro, tomándole por sorpresa.

—Mmh…Sí, ¿quieres venir a cenar?

—Sería estupendo, llevaré algún postre.

Ron entonces le miró extrañado, casi asustado.

—De acuerdo, amigo, debes decirme que fue lo que te pasó.

Harry sólo rio, Si Ronald nunca se enteraba de nada era debido a su falta de atención.

 **...**

Cerca de las ocho salió de la chimenea de los Weasley, cargando un pastel de melaza. Había tomado un baño media hora antes por lo que se sentía fresco y renovado.

El sonido de su llegada debió advertir a sus amigos, ya que pronto escuchó a Hermione llamarle.

—Estamos en el comedor.

En seguida se encaminó a la estancia con total seguridad, conocía esa casa a la perfección, había vivido algunos meses con el matrimonio Weasley mientras restauraba Grimauld place. Recordar esos meses incomodos aún le causaban escalofríos.

Si bien, los tres siempre fueron grandes amigos, las cosas simplemente cambiaban cuando dos de ellos se besaban y contraían matrimonio, uno salía sobrando.

—Hola chicos, he traído pastel.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente, retirando el pastel de sus manos y dándole un rápido abrazo, no tan cercano debido a su gran vientre abultado.

—He pasado un largo tiempo sin verte, Harry, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle a su amiga que había estado ahí dos veces más en ese mes, pero recordó la última vez que le llevó la contraria, todo había terminado desastrosamente, con el postre esparcido en el suelo y una Hermione bastante embarazada llorando.

Ron decía que el parto estaba cerca, así que todos eran demasiado cuidadosos a su alrededor, después de todo sólo se es madre primeriza una única vez.

Ambos jóvenes intentaron ayudar con la preparación de la mesa lo mejor posible, haciendo lo que Hermione les pedía, intentando no estropearlo. La madre primeriza se había esmerado mucho en esa cena que, aunque nadie le había dicho nada, sabía que era especial.

Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos alrededor del comedor, la charla se hizo amena de forma natural. Esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales Harry consideraba a esos dos sus mejores amigos, por la forma tan natural que se le daba hablar con ellos o, incluso, no hacerlo.

Sus largos silencio de retrospección jamás fueron un impedimento para su amistad con el matrimonio Weasley. Ellos entendían, siempre entendían.

—Mione. —Se animó al comenzar a comer el pastel después de una larga cena de comida casera marca Weasley. —Ron me contó sobre los lazos que quieres formar con Malfoy.

Su amigo pelirrojo de inmediato pareció ahogarse con su bocado, volviendo su rostro una mueca desagradable, claramente nada feliz con el tema que había comenzado.

—Si has venido a decirme que hablar con Draco es un error, es mejor que te detengas, Harry.

El joven de anteojos quiso negar de inmediato, sin querer hacer enojar ni un poco a la hormonal mujer, pero el nombre pronunciado por ella le había hecho olvidar el resto.

— ¿Draco?

—Sí, Draco, ese es su nombre, Harry, en dado caso de que lo olvidaras.

Hermione aún no parecía _realmente_ molesta, pero sí incómoda, partiendo su porción de pastel con un leve exceso de fuerza.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? Después de todo lo que ese sujeto nos hizo…después de las cosas desagradables que dijo, Mione insiste en olvidarlo todo.

Pronto la joven mujer miró intensamente a su marido, haciéndole detener su discurso.

—Ya entiendo, Ronald te fue con el chisme y decidiste venir a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ¿es así, Harry?

Potter rápidamente negó, sintiendo el ambiente llenarse con la esencia de la magia de Hermione, quien ya estaba notablemente molesta.

—No es nada de eso. —Aseguró. —Sólo me sorprendí al escucharte llamarle por su nombre de pila.

La chica presionó sus labios, como si aún decidiera si debía sospechar de sus intenciones.

—Desde que regresó a Londres he tenido varias oportunidades para charlar con él, no somos amigos pero somos amables y cordiales, conversamos si nos vemos y pasamos un buen rato. —Remarcó, luciendo tan orgullosa y propia, como cuando sabe la respuesta correcta a media clase. —Algunos decidimos madurar. —Soltó con receló, directo hacia su esposo.

Ron sólo se encogió en su asiento, comiendo más pastel.

—Yo también he conversado con él.

— ¿Qué? —La sorpresa era genuina en el rostro de su mejor amigo, casi acusadora.

Harry sólo se encogió los hombros.

—Me topé con él en el _Emporio de la Lechuza_ hace unos días. Se podría decir que conversamos por un momento. —Dijo, no tan seguro de poder llamar al cruce de frases sarcásticas _"conversación"._ —Debo admitir que me sorprendió verlo después de cinco años.

— ¿Qué hacías en el _Emporio de la Lechuza_? —Le acusó Ron.

Harry no tenía una respuesta para eso, y, aunque fueran mejores amigos, prefería guardarse para sí mismo sus actividades melancólicas. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar en una razón convincente, pues Hermione continuó hablando.

—También me sorprendí cuando le vi por primera vez en el ministerio, han pasado tan sólo unos meses desde que regresó, debe estarse adaptando a todo otra vez. —Harry sintió ser atrapado por el tono casi triste de su amiga.

— ¿Otra vez? —Pidió.

Hermione dio un largo trago a su taza de té, dejando su plato completamente vacío a un lado.

—Sé que no debería hablar sobre esto, pero de cualquier forma si él me contó, no parece querer ocultarlo. —Razonó la chica. —Después de que todo terminara…Draco se fue a Francia con su madre, ya saben, a comenzar una nueva vida y todo eso, incluso se comprometió con la menor de las Greengrass.

— ¿Está casado? —Pronunció Ron, en un tono ahogado y escandalizado. — ¿Cómo rayos alguien quiso casarse con él?

Harry asintió del mismo modo impactado, pero por una razón completamente distinta, sintiendo la decepción esparcirse por su cuerpo. Mione negó rápidamente, inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa, como si intentara ser discreta.

—Draco rompió el compromiso unos meses antes de la boda y simplemente regresó.

Harry suspiró, dándose cuenta de todo el aire que había contenido, relajando sus músculos tensos sin razón.

—Mione, háblame de esos lazos amistosos por formar con Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió, ignorando el jadeo escandalizado de su pelirrojo esposo.

 **...**

Lamentablemente el _efecto Malfoy_ no duró más de tres días.

Harry arrastró sus pies hasta desplomarse tras su escritorio, sintiendo como si cada gota de energía hubiera sido drenada, al igual que cualquier rasgo de amabilidad y felicidad.

Nuevamente era Harry Potter, el héroe desdichado. Igual de solo, amargado y triste.

Había hablado con Hermione sobre cómo ayudar a que Malfoy – _Draco_ \- se reincorporara al mundo mágico de Londres. Ella había mencionado algo sobre que Draco era alquimista y pocionero, y había remarcado sobre favores marca héroe que él podría facilitarle.

Le agradaba la idea, sólo que no era como si tuviera a Draco Malfoy en su red flu o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera sabía que diría para no estropearlo, en dado caso que lograra encontrarse con el rubio una vez más.

Por supuesto que Harry, tan ensimismado en su miseria, no se percató de la elegante figura esbelta frente a él, hasta que no escuchó un carraspeo.

—Malfoy. —Casi suspiró, completamente asombrado, meditando un instante sobre cuál era la probabilidad de poder invocar a alguien.

—Potter. —Saludó, completamente serio y profesional, sin ninguna clase de sarcasmo o molestia. — ¿Dónde está Granger?

— ¿Qué?

—Granger. —Rodó los ojos. — ¿Hermione Weasley? Ella dijo que viniera aquí hoy.

Harry notó la incomodidad en la voz del rubio, como si tratara de ocultar el desagrado, pero no pudo saber hacia que o quién.

—No está aquí.

Draco afiló sus ojos, y Harry pudo ver claramente su mandíbula tensarse.

—Por supuesto. —Comentó, con el tono de voz que usaría alguien que acaba de comprender una broma cruel.

Harry se mantuvo quieto, aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por alguna razón esa mañana Draco Malfoy había aparecido en su oficina buscando a su mejor amiga, parecía ser algo más que una simple coincidencia.

Entonces entendió.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —Le invitó, señalando los cómodos sillones frente a él.

—No.

" _Por supuesto que no"._

Harry siempre se había preguntado cómo le hacían los Malfoy para lucir serenos y rectos en todo momento. Draco estaba de pie frente a él, perfectamente vestido y peinado, sin un sólo rastro de titubeo, sosteniéndole la mirada al rechazar su oferta a sentarse que cualquier otro habría agradecido sin dudar.

Entonces Draco bufó suave, casi de manera inexistente, sin perder la elegancia.

—No sé qué es lo que te dijo Granger, ni lo que busca reuniéndome contigo, pero no va a funcionar. Déjame en paz.

Y tras aquellas palabras se giró sobre sus talones, ondeando la fina túnica que vestía.

Cuando Harry cayó en cuenta ya estaba de pie tras el rubio.

—Malfoy, espera. —Pidió. El más alto detuvo su andar antes de llegar a la salida, girando apenas su rostro, señal que tomó Harry para continuar, con lo que sea que estaba por decir. — ¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo? Conozco un buen lugar cerca.

Todo el aire contenido salió precipitadamente por su boca, haciéndole jadear. No sabía de donde había salido aquella idea pero no le desagradaba.

Draco se giró completamente hacia él, elevando una ceja interrogante.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Potter.

Por supuesto, Harry era un imbécil. Repentinamente recordó que acaba de comenzar su jornada laboral.

— ¿Un desayuno tal vez? —Intentó, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Tal vez _no_. —Pero saboreándola de cualquier formal.

Y así como apareció, Draco se marchó, dejando la misma sensación de adrenalina en el salvador del mundo, con más energía de la que su cuerpo podía almacenar.

Ese día Harry Potter trabajó muy duro.

 **...**

" _¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter?"_

Era la simple línea que Draco se había dignado a escribirle tras sus insistentes cartas.

El paso de los años habían vuelto a Harry más sabio y maduro, lo suficiente para que esa tarde fría frente a su chimenea se atreviera a aceptar que estaba _–un poco-_ obsesionado con Draco Malfoy.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era nada nuevo, durante todo el colegio se la pasó sobre el rubio, intentando descubrir cualquier cosa para molestarle o culparle de sabotaje, pero todos esos años habían sido momentos desesperados en vísperas de una guerra. Buscar culpables era la única cosa cuerda.

Harry siempre había querido obtener algo del heredero Malfoy, había pensado que aquello que deseaba era simple entretenimiento, un juego infantil para distraerse de ser la única persona que pudiera salvar la vida de todos. Un peso demasiado grande para un sólo niño.

Ahora no había ningún señor oscuro, pero él seguía queriendo la distracción que traía Draco consigo. Sin importar las circunstancias, el rubio lograba captar su atención y pronto hacerle olvidar cualquier estado de ánimo que sintiera.

Harry era probablemente incapaz de sentirse verdaderamente feliz o extasiado por algo en los últimos años, por lo que el renovado juego de _tira y afloja_ con Malfoy era emocionante.

Desde luego que el juego sería más divertido si Draco se dignara a participar en él, y dejara de ignorar sus cartas o evitarle en los pasillos del ministerio. Hermione le había dicho que fuera paciente, _"una rivalidad de bandos de guerra no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, Harry"._

Él lo sabía, pero lo que fueron en la escuela, los juegos mortales y lados que ni siquiera tuvieron opción de elegir habían quedado atrás. Sinceramente él no quería nada de aquellos recuerdos, ni el odio, ni la rivalidad, entonces, _¿qué quería exactamente de Malfoy?_

El ulular del imponente búho de Malfoy le recordó a Harry que aún no había escrito una respuesta.

Miró de nuevo la limpia caligrafía cursiva del pergamino, totalmente distinta a su desviada e irregular letra, consiguiendo sentirse un poco apenado.

No había escrito una respuesta porque realmente no la tenía. Sentía que era precipitado hablarle al otro sobre amistad, lazos y nuevas experiencias. Se sentía como si antes de pasar a eso deberían tener una conversación, sobre algo, algo importante que Harry desconocía pero le carcomía durante la espera por las respuestas de Draco.

Se sentía estúpido al tener que aceptar que le ansiaba saber más sobre Malfoy, su obsesión era vergonzosa, pero era de ese modo. Harry quería conocer al verdadero Draco, no al heredero de algo demasiado oscuro como para soportarlo, no al príncipe de Slytherin, no su enemigo de infancia. Sólo a Draco.

Miró el fuego arder en su chimenea y suspiró, sabiendo que no era una buena idea responder la carta de Draco, no de ese modo, pero lo hizo de cualquier forma.

Escribió una rápida nota y la ató al búho, el cual salió volando de inmediato sin perder la oportunidad de picotearle el dedo por su demora.

La nota decía dos simples palabras, tan sinceras como Harry pudo.

" _A ti"_ había escrito.

Claramente a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba la sinceridad, pues esa misma noche, antes de que Harry pudiera conciliar el sueño, el búho de Malfoy había arrojado una nota sobre su cara y había partido en vuelo nuevamente.

" _Vete a la mierda, Potter."_

Harry supo interpretar aquella frase como otro _"no"_ por parte de Draco, y sonrió.

 **...**

Potter había aprendido varias cosas en su trabajo como auror, una de ellas era lo precavido y planificado que debía ser, no llevar a cabo un buen plan podía significar la pérdida de vidas.

Si bien, no había ninguna emergencia ni caso por resolver, él estaba usando todos sus dotes de buen auror para vigilar de cerca a Draco Malfoy. Había notado que asistía al ministerio cerca de tres veces por semana, siempre en el mismo horario, cargaba el mismo maletín y el mismo bastón.

Era todo un profesional sin lugar a dudas, uno endemoniadamente puntual, por lo que cuando el reloj de muñeca que Harry se empeñaba en llevar marcó un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde, Malfoy salió por el ascensor, en dirección a la salida del ministerio, seguramente terminando su jornada de asuntos profesionales que llevaba a cabo tres veces a la semana.

Harry sabía que podía averiguar que hacia el rubio en el ministerio, pero prefería escucharlo del rubio, por lo que le intersectó cerca de la salida. Bloqueó el paso de Malfoy de forma tan repentina que éste no tuvo tiempo de huir, sólo de mostrarse claramente disgustado.

— ¿Ahora qué, Potter?

Cuando Harry abrió la boca y no supo que decir, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente no estaba haciendo cosas de auror, sino comportándose como su yo antiguo e inmaduro, pero eso tampoco le molestó.

—Hola, Malfoy, también me alegra verte de nuevo. —Ironizó sin abandonar su posición entre el rubio y la salida. — ¿Terminaste?

Malfoy elevó una ceja interrogante.

— ¿Espiándome de nuevo? —Soltó, mostrando una postura más relajada que defensiva, como se supone debía ser. —Al parecer ser el héroe de todos tus lamebotas te ha atrofiado el cerebro, Potter, porque acosar a otra persona sigue siendo un delito, aún si se trata de ti.

Indirecto y mordaz. Harry casi pudo sentir un hormigueó en sus manos.

—Salvar el mundo mágico debe servir de algo, ¿no, Malfoy? —El rubio rodó los ojos ante su altanería.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—Te lo dije la otra noche, te quiero a ti.

Los ojos grises de Draco se agrandaron apenas un poco, esa fue la única muestra de sorpresa que se permitió dejar ver, manteniéndose recto e imponente.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer este humilde mago por San Potter? —Hizo una fingida reverencia con tono meloso.

Harry rio, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí? —La pregunta había sido sincera y sin ningún tipo de sátira.

— ¿Por qué me persigues?

Harry suspiró, aceptando que a base de preguntas directas jamás obtendría nada de Draco Malfoy, el rey de la evasión.

—Sólo quiero charlar, Malfoy, como dos personas civilizadas y maduras. —El rubio, un poco más alto que él, le miró completamente serio, esperando un argumento verdaderamente válido. —Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy, ¿acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer justo ahora?

Malfoy miró hacia la salida distraídamente.

—Algunos debemos trabajar para ganarnos la vida, Potter.

—Mentiroso, tienes toda una fortuna detrás de ti.

—La cual no se mantiene sola, Potter. —Se movió un paso a la derecha, dispuesto a marcharse y dar la conversación por terminada.

Harry le detuvo, por supuesto.

—Sólo una vez, Draco, comamos juntos, charlemos y si no funciona, sólo lo dejamos y ya. —Intentó ignorar el hecho de que había llamado al otro por su nombre y que había elegido las palabras más extrañas.

Draco volvió a mirar la calle, y suspiró.

— ¿Y si te hechizo antes de llegar al postre?

Harry sonrió, lo tenía.

Pensó en el lugar indicado, ignorando por completo que Ron se acercaba a ellos con la clara expresión de pánico, sujetó el brazo de Malfoy y desaparecieron juntos.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por todo el amor que le dan a esta pequeña historia, sus comentarios han sido muy lindos._

 _Ahora sí, la siguiente parte será la última si es que logro controlar mi capacidad para hacer más grande lo que no debería._


	3. Chapter 3

_Finalmente he podido completar esta última parte y estoy tan emocionada, debido a que quedó justo como la quería._

 _Todos los derechos de los personajes a J.K. Rowling, quién nos dio este maravilloso mundo._

* * *

 **"No"**

 _Por Daymin._

 **Parte 3.**

Tan pronto como lograron estabilizarse, Draco se alejó de su agarre con fuerza y, notablemente, disgustado.

— ¡Pudiste al menos avisarme, idiota! —Le gritó, justo afuera de un tranquilo restaurante.

Harry levantó las manos a manera de disculpa, indicándole que le siguiera al interior del lugar, riendo en el proceso. Malfoy no pudo hacer más que seguirle, y Harry estuvo seguro de que le vio acomodarse el cabello más de una vez, era notable la exasperación y disgusto del rubio, Harry disfrutó más de la cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Al llegar a una mesa apartada del resto, el menú aparece frente a ellos, entonces se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y asfixiante. Y aunque Harry se sabía de memoria el menú y siempre pide lo mismo, no se atrevió a decirlo. Después de largos minutos, Draco tocó con su varita la carta y la hizo desaparecer, Harry imita el gesto, y la espera por la comida es aún más larga y asfixiante que la elección de ésta.

Cuando sus platillos aparecieron frente a ellos, Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó y permaneció mirando por el cristal que se encontraba a su costado, revelando a los magos que transitaban por la calle. Finalmente giró y centró sus ojos en Harry.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Se aventuró a preguntar, sintiéndose inexperto en estar a solas con el rubio, sin ser capaz de interpretar ninguno de sus gestos casi inexpresivos, pero aun así siente que la plata de esos ojos le queman.

—Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, Potter. —Comentó, comenzando a extender la servilleta en sus piernas y a tomar los cubiertos. —Debido a tu…elocuencia, esperaba un restaurante muggle de comida rápida. —Y toma un bocado.

Harry se sintió conmovido repentinamente ante el comentario sin malicia. Así que ríe ligeramente y comienza a comer, con mucha menos elegancia que el heredero Malfoy.

—Sólo creí que te gustaría más permanecer en el Londres mágico. ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre la comida rápida muggle? —Agregó receloso.

Draco rodó los ojos, y entonces Harry se percató de lo poco elegante que era ese gesto.

—No soy un ignorante, Potter.

Harry siente que hay mucho más detrás de ese conocimiento, pero está dispuesto a esperar, a cambio hace un simple comentario.

—Escuché que acabas de regresar de Francia. —Malfoy sólo asiente, concentrado en su comida. — ¿Cómo es allá?

La simple pregunta provoca que Draco se centré de nuevo en él, con aquella atención abrazadora que denota un debate interno.

—Elegante y antigua y, sin duda, mucho más tranquila que Londres.

Harry asiente y piensa que debe ir allá en algún momento.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Entonces Malfoy suelta los cubiertos con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlos resonar escandalosamente.

—Al grano, Potter. —Su postura nuevamente es rígida y ha dejado atrás cualquier disfrute del lugar. — ¿Qué carajo quieres? No me creo toda esta fachada del niño que vivió queriendo ser mi amigo, ¿buscas información? ¿Quieres la ubicación de mi madre para inculparla por algo estúpido? ¿O es que ya te arrepentiste de ayudarnos en el juicio?

Harry estaba mucho más familiarizado con esa desconfianza del rubio, el tono mordaz y el veneno en sus palabras, como si estuviera preparándose para morder. No pudo suprimir una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota, me voy. —Anunció Draco, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse, Harry ya le sujetaba del brazo. —Suéltame.

—Primero escucha, Malfoy. —Dijo exasperado y, cuando estuvo remotamente seguro de que no sería hechizado – _por el momento_ \- le soltó suavemente. —Sólo estoy intentando tener una conversación civilizada contigo, maldición, no busco incriminar a nadie, no tengo dobles intenciones, si no quieres que pregunte por tu madre, de acuerdo, no lo haré.

Malfoy afiló sus ojos, pero no se marchó, sino que simplemente se quedó sentado con la postura rígida y desconforme.

—No seas infantil. —Malfoy resopló con disgusto y retomó sus alimentos. —Si te molesta que haga preguntas puedes hacerlas tú. — Agregó el auror, por si las dudas.

Malfoy pasó los siguientes minutos tan centrado en su comida, que Harry pensó que todo intento de conversación había muerto, casi estaba tan arrepentido de su intento de amistad hasta que el otro habló finalmente.

—Escuché que eres auror, Granger lo mencionó.

— ¿Si sabes que Hermione está casada con Ron? Ella es una Weasley.

—Una completa desgracia, ese imbécil de Weasley ni siquiera debió tener permitido reproducirse. —Harry rio, sintiendo el comentario tan infantil y sin sentido que lo disfrutó.

— ¿Eso que detecto es aprecio por Hermione, Malfoy?

—Se llama lástima, Potter, y cualquiera con la mitad de sentido común estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Harry rio con más ganas, aquel tema estaba lejos de ser lo que esperaba.

—Yo estoy feliz por ellos, creo que se merecen estar juntos, después de todo.

—Tú eres un idiota también. —Afirmó el rubio, tomando finalmente un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Harry entonces le miró. Malfoy parecía mucho más cómodo que instantes atrás, sosteniendo la copa de la forma más elegante posible, sus delgados dedos blancos luciendo pulcros. Su cabello se sacudía apenas un poco con cada movimiento, pero siempre en armonía, sin salirse de su lugar, y su túnica a la medida hacía que Harry se sintiera avergonzado de no haberse esmerado un poco más en su aspecto, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que jamás lograría lucir como Malfoy.

Draco era casi inmaculado, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con su pureza de sangre.

El simple pensamiento le revolvió estomago con impaciencia.

 _¿Siempre había lucido así?_

—Lo soy. —Asintió, era un idiota si nunca vio la forma en que Malfoy brillaba.

 **…**

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron en aquella pequeña mesa charlando de cosas sin importancia, ni cuantos vasos de whisky llevaba, pero tampoco le importó.

—Potter…—El tono que usaba para hablarle se había vuelto ligero, casi familiar, aunque probablemente era el alcohol en su organismo que lo hacía más lento. —Tienes que decirme que hiciste para que la comadrejilla te botara. — Harry suspiró con diversión, recargándose sobre su silla, mientras elevaba una ceja. —Los periódicos hablan de ti en toda Europa. —Agregó, como si eso respondiera a su duda.

Harry lo pensó un poco más, preguntándose si lo que había pasado con Ginny contaba como haber sido dejado.

—Realmente no lo sé. —Murmuró torpemente, siendo sincero. —Yo la amaba, y un día simplemente no fue así.

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de elevar una ceja.

—Muy típico de ti, Potter. —Suspiró.

—Escuché que estabas comprometido… ¿Por qué no te casaste?

Malfoy guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Harry pensó que se marcharía, aún sino había dado indicios de estar molesto.

—Supongo que soy un idiota, como tú. —Soltó y luego sonrió débilmente, apenas un gesto de lado que tambaleó a Harry, aquella sensación de vértigo que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol en su organismo.

Si bien, no había entendido nada de la respuesta, no le importó en ese momento, pues Malfoy estaba sonriéndole, no había gritos ni insultos, sólo dos magos adultos que conversaban y sonreían entre sí.

 **…**

La siguiente vez que Harry espero por Malfoy en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia no hubo tanto alboroto ni resistencia, y cuando le siguió al mismo restaurante y la misma mesa, Draco había argumentado que la única razón por la que aceptaba de nuevo era porque Harry había resultado ser un _buen conversador._

Harry sabía que era bastante torpe conversando, pero simplemente le dio la razón y disfrutó de una tarde más, entre comentarios sarcásticos pero no hirientes, de charlas ligeras sobre cosas ajenas y alguno que otro comentario íntimo al final de la velada.

Esa segunda tarde, Draco mencionó que había extrañado Londres. Y Harry en ningún momento se atrevió a interrumpir el monologo que el rubio le estaba brindando, sin importarle lo poco que entendía sobre la alta costura, arquitectura o el clima. Escuchar a Draco hablar sobre sus cosas preferidas se sentía bien, descubrió Harry.

Y de esa tarde siguieron muchas más.

 **…**

Harry se sentía fascinado. Simplemente deslumbrado ante la persona que realmente era Draco Malfoy.

En su época de estudiante, hubiera jurado que el sangre pura no era más que un niño mimado, demasiado rico, demasiado egoísta, y demasiado rubio. Al final de la guerra, entendió que Draco sólo fue una pieza más en el tablero de ajedrez, un peón más para sacrificar en aquel juego del que parecía ser el rey, Harry nunca pudo decidir quién había condenado a Draco a ese juego.

El Draco Malfoy frente a él demostraba en cada movimiento y postura su crianza de alta calidad, sus buenos modales y palabras correctas hipnotizaban a Harry, quién creció de manera rústica y sin fijarse en esas cosas. Draco era la viva imagen de un heredero sangre pura, con aquella piel pálida digna de la realeza y esos cabellos de oro, casi blancos.

Harry nunca se percató de esas cosas en la escuela, quizás debido a su enemistad, o a que el rubio le insultaba en cuanto le veía, no había mucho tiempo para detenerse a ver.

El Draco de ahora era correcto y cortés, casi amable se atrevía a pensar, hablando en un tono moderado sobre arte y ciencia, sin importarle si algo de eso provenía del mundo muggle, simplemente compartía sus conocimientos y aficiones con él. Harry sintió emocionarse al percatarse de ese detalle. Entre todos los magos de Londres, Draco había elegido conversar con _él_ , y estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con todo ese asunto del _"héroe del mundo mágico"._

Por el momento, con un total de 10 citas, una cada semana, Harry podía decir que Draco le agradaba, y sabía que era algo recíproco, aún si el rubio parecía molesto al verle esperando en la entrada del Ministerio, podía verle buscarle con la mirada disimuladamente.

Seguían soltándose comentarios sarcásticos y de mal gusto mientras comían, se reían del otro y no terminaban de entender que estaban haciendo, pero no parecía importar. Al final de la velada, cuando la noche espesa llegaba y el alcohol se mezclaba con su sangre, se sinceraban sobre cualquier cosa, demasiado exhaustos de aparentar y pensar en comentarios hirientes, simplemente aceptaban lo que venía del otro y lo tomaban, como pequeños secretos que fingirían no saber la próxima semana, guardándolos recelosamente para sí mismos.

De ese modo fue como Harry comentó una noche sobre lo cansado que estaba de todo, Draco le había mirado durante cinco minutos fijamente, sin decir nada, al final sólo asintió y bebió el resto del licor en su vaso de un solo trago, sin importarle que era demasiado. Harry se sintió más liviano esa noche.

 **…**

—Debes detenerte. — Harry elevó sus ojos por sobre sus anteojos debido a su posición llenando papeleo, viendo apenas un manchón pelirrojo aparecer frente a su escritorio. —De verdad, debes parar.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo dejar de hacer, Ron? —Murmuró con fastidio, era medio día y él no había logrado reducir ni un poco la larga pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

La voz de ron era demandante y aquello no podía indicar nada agradable.

—Bien sabes, Harry, lo que sea que haces con ese… _Malfoy_. _—"Traidor"_ pudo leer en la expresión de disgusto de Ron.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— ¿Qué pasa con eso, dices? ¡Pasa todo, Harry! Los han visto juntos en ese restaurante, _El Profeta_ está diciendo que…

—Sabes bien que no leo esa basura. —Le cortó, regresando a su trabajo.

Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de todo el alboroto que se había extendido por el mundo mágico. Malfoy había sido tan _amable_ de enviarle esa mañana una copia del ridículo titular.

" **Harry Potter, el chico de oro, se mezcla con la suciedad."** Anexado venía una simple nota _"Aléjate de mí, Potter. No quiero fama innecesaria."_ Logrando acabar con el poco buen humor que poseía.

— ¡Harry! Están hablando de ti como…como si fueras un traidor, ¿no entiendes? No importa si Malfoy dice ser bueno, joder… _no importa_ si _realmente_ es bueno, él siempre será un maldito mortífago, no puedes ser su amigo.

—Vete.

—Pero, Harry…

—Vete, Ron.

Harry simplemente no tenía energías suficientes para hacer a su amigo entrar en razón, no quería intentarlo, no quería abogar por alguien que le había despreciado al primer inconveniente.

Cuando Ron azotó la puerta tras él, se tensó y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, arrancándose los anteojos. Estaba tan molesto, estaba molesto con Draco por haber caído en la ridícula publicidad de _"El Profeta",_ por alejarlo sin más, sin darle tiempo de explicarle nada, aún si no tenía nada que ver con aquello; se sentía furioso con Ron por atreverse a darle ordenes sobre sus amistades, más que nadie él debía entender sobre la lealtad de una amistad, sin importar el pasado. Pero lo que más odiaba era la forma en la que sentía, herido por ninguna razón válida, él y Draco no eran nada más allá de conocidos que compartieron algunas charlas.

Entonces _, ¿por qué se sentía tan herido?_

 **…**

La rutina era algo que lograba agotar a Harry Potter, el realizar lo mismo, día tras día de la misma forma era de sus peores pesadillas. Como auror, en ese tiempo, no había realmente mucho que hacer más allá de magos demasiado dispuestos a hacer más alboroto que maleficios oscuros, alguno que otro tráfico de pociones o animales ilegales, asesinatos pasionales, y la demás basura del mundo mágico, que sólo acarreaba más papeleo que acción.

Aquello era algo que Harry jamás pronunciaría, de ser así sabía que sería malinterpretado, pero no esperaba poder ser comprendido, después de todo _¿quién más podía decir que peleó una guerra, murió porque no había otra opción y, realmente, no falleció?_ Cualidades difíciles de encontrar en verdad.

Desde luego que no ansiaba otra guerra, ni magos oscuros llenos de odio y venganza, ni fanáticos locos, pero tampoco quería lo que tenía. Él no quería nada, aún si todo podía tenerlo.

En momentos como ese, a mitad de la noche que era demasiado larga y corta a la vez, se preguntaba qué pasaría si huía al mundo muggle, donde no tuviera nada que ver con el heroísmo ni favores grandes, sólo él, intentando vivir. Le gustaba pensarse en una pequeña casa en el campo, con un montón de perros, trabajando en cualquier cosa, y poder charlar por las noches con alguien, con su persona especial.

Pero pronto le asaltaban las culpas, recordaba su papel como auror, todos sus compromisos y promesas con sus seres queridos, lo imposible de poder desaparecer simplemente y el temor, muy en el fondo de su pecho, ante el regreso o aparición de un mago oscuro.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran, aquella gran responsabilidad siempre estaría sobre sus hombros, aún si él no la pidió, aún si no podía cargarla. Y, al llegar a esa simple conclusión, como cada _mala noche_ , se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la sala, con una botella de _whisky de fuego_ en la mano.

 **…**

Cuando apareció justo en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy se sintió tan sorprendido de haberlo logrado, sin entender porque podía recordar el camino y más con todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

Su sorpresa sólo aumentó más cuando un pequeño elfo apareció frente a él y le abrió las puertas con una reverencia.

—El amo Malfoy lo espera, amo Potter, señor. —Y chasqueó los dedos.

Ante el tirón en su estómago, esperó comenzar a vomitar, pero el elfo simplemente lo había aparecido dentro de la gran mansión. El gran salón donde se vio de repente parecía tambalearse a su alrededor, lo más probable era que fuera él quien temblaba ante el repentino cambio y, sí, lo ebrio que estaba.

—Gracias, Mudy, prepara una taza de café para el señor Potter. —Pronunció el monarca de la mansión. El pequeño elfo reverenció de manera exagerada y desapareció.

Harry no sabía exactamente que hacía ahí, si bien, ese día era particularmente malo y se las había arreglado para empeorarlo, bebiendo demás, no podía recordar porque decidió que ir a la casa de Malfoy era una buena idea.

—Toma asiento, Potter. —Y así lo hizo, necesitaba estabilizarse y las altas paredes temblorosas a su alrededor no le ayudaban. Cuando se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones de la pequeña sala de té, cayó en cuenta de que tan mal iba todo. — ¿Se puede saber por qué irrumpes en mi casa a media noche, Potter?

Media noche. ¡Era media noche! Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—Tú…no respondiste mis cartas, ni fuiste al Ministerio en el último mes, sólo enviaste esa ridícula nota…yo…—Hilar ideas le costaba más de lo usual, cada frase se le escapaba al final. —Creo que…estaba preocupado por ti, Draco.

Harry pudo ver la mandíbula del rubio tensarse y se preguntó porque, sin tomarle mucha importancia, finalmente se detuvo a mirarle más. Draco vestía amplias ropas de dormir y su cabello se encontraba alborotado y nada aristocrático. Era evidente que se había levantado de la cama para atenderlo.

—No…—Murmuró bajito, aclarando su garganta de inmediato. —No me llames por mi nombre, Potter, no te he dado ese derecho.

Harry sólo atinó a asentir y sonreír tontamente. Tras un sonido hueco, el elfo _Mudy_ apareció con una taza de café y otra con té, reverenció y desapareció nuevamente.

Pronto bebió el café y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca ante lo amargo del líquido.

—Quiero que lo bebas todo y después me expliques porque mi elfo Mudy me llama a media noche diciendo que _"Harry Potter señor"_ se encuentra fuera de los terrenos Malfoy y, además, notablemente ebrio. —Él sólo asintió, bebiendo más rápido, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Había sido muy estúpido.

—Lamento haberte despertado. —Comentó, dejando la taza a un lado, su estómago estaba protestando nuevamente. Draco elevó sus hombros, un gesto tan poco elegante que contradecía su elegante figura bebiendo té. Harry vio, en ese momento, que no importaba realmente como luciera Draco, siempre parecía brillante. —Yo…no tengo una razón lo suficientemente buena como para excusarme, me he comportado como un bruto.

—Estoy de acuerdo, continúa.

—Draco… —El rubio pronto elevó su mano.

—Potter, no me llames por mi nombre. —Pidió nuevamente entre dientes. Harry pronto asintió con rapidez.

—Lo siento. —Dio otro trago al amargo café y se enderezó. —Malfoy, te he echado de menos.

Harry no sabía cómo no ser sincero, ni cómo explicar las cosas sin vaciar sus sentimientos en el proceso. Siempre le funcionaba mejor decir las cosas que pensaba que intentar ocultarlas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Dra…Malfoy, lamento mucho todo ese asunto de _"El Profeta",_ debes saber que no tuve nada de ver con eso, mi intención no era perjudicarte ni mostrarte de esa forma…yo…

—Espera…—Le silenció Draco, quién dejó su taza de té en la mesilla y adquirió una pose mucho más seria. — ¿Estás diciendo que has venido a mitad de la noche para disculparte por una tontería? ¿Qué tu visita no tiene nada que ver con un arresto notablemente ilegal?

Fue el momento de Harry para no comprender, al menos no hasta que se percató de la varita _casualmente_ colocada justo a un lado de la taza de té, demasiado cerca y conveniente de su dueño.

Por supuesto, él era un auror, uno que irrumpió a mitad de la noche en la casa de un exmortífago sin ninguna razón aparente. Draco era sumamente desconfiado, por supuesto que él entraba en esa larga lista de enemigos.

—Draco, yo sólo…

— ¡Joder, Potter!

—Perdón, Drac…Malfoy, ¡iba a decir Malfoy! —La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y la paciencia que no poseía se esfumaba. —No vine por ninguna clase de asunto relacionado con el Ministerio, nada legal o ilegal…sólo quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— ¡No! No es ninguna broma, Malfoy, ¡Sólo quería verte, maldición! ¿Por qué contigo siempre es todo tan difícil? Entiende que quería verte, hablar contigo…saber que estás bien.

— ¿Por qué no estaría bien, Potter? —Harry se revolvió el cabello exasperado. Draco era más desconfiado de lo que parecía.

—Has dejado de ir al Ministerio, Malfoy, sin más, estaba preocupado, sólo desapareciste, nunca respondiste a mis cartas, ni siquiera para insultarme y decirme que te dejara en paz.

La postura tensa de Draco desapareció, y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

—Eres un imbécil, Potter. —Murmuró, aún sin verle. —Estoy bien, los del Ministerio dijeron que no fuera durante un tiempo en lo que _"los rumores de Potter y tú desaparecen."_ —Murmuró receloso. —Son unos imbéciles.

—Estoy tan harto de la prensa. —Draco le dio la razón con un simple movimiento de cabeza. —Lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

Finalmente, Draco se recompuso y le miró fijamente. —Cuando dices eso y causas más problemas, realmente quiero hechizarte, Potter.

Harry sonrió, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese juego infantil que tanto añoraba. Ya no se sentía ebrio y las cosas habían dejado de moverse a su alrededor, la chimenea del lugar volvía el ambiente cálido y se sentía reconfortado nuevamente.

—Malfoy…Crees que, —Relamió sus labios con nerviosismo. — quitando todo el asunto de los bandos y la guerra, ¿hubiéramos podido ser amigos en la escuela?

La expresión de Draco fue demasiado enigmática, casi en blanco, sin darle la oportunidad a Harry de leerla.

—No. —Dijo simplemente, Harry asintió.

El rubio tenía razón, aún sin la guerra, Draco y él eran muy diferentes, nunca hubieran congeniado.

—Draco. —Le miró abrir la boca para protestar, pero continuó sin darle oportunidad. — ¿Podemos ser amigos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Harry rio, enfureciendo más al otro.

 **…**

Draco había vuelto a sus visitas al Ministerio, como antes, y habían regresado a sus comidas y charlas juntos, sólo que ahora no era en el mismo restaurante de siempre, el punto de reunión era la Mansión Malfoy, cosa que aún Harry no captaba del todo.

La idea de ser recibido tan abiertamente en aquella antigua casa le ponía los vellos de punta, sensación que se borraba al encontrar a Malfoy en su despacho o salón de té, en algunas otras ocasiones en el comedor o jardín.

Con sus citas en secreto, el mundo mágico había dejado en el olvido su cercanía, incluso Ron parecía más relajado al no verles cerca. La única al tanto de su _no-amistad_ con Draco era Hermione, quién se mostraba feliz y complacida ante los lazos formados.

Harry sabía muy bien que aquellas citas clandestinas no tenían el mismo significado para él que para Malfoy, Draco podría decirle tantas veces quisiera que no eran amigos, Harry estaba dispuesto a eso, pero en el fondo, Draco era una persona importante para él.

Aquella tarde, Draco lo recibió en el jardín con la comida lista y una bonita vista a los rosales de la mansión. El inicio de sus conversaciones siempre era incómodo, demasiado acostumbrados a dar pasos en falso y arruinarlo todo, entonces Harry pronunciaba la pregunta mágica.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —Y Draco descargaba tanto como podía, hablando sobre pociones, funcionarios del Ministerio, arte y negocios. A Harry no le importaba entender la mitad de todo aquello.

Draco hablaba hasta que terminaban sus platillos y procedían a beber alguna copa del selecto licor que poseía Malfoy, entonces era el turno de Harry para hablar.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —Pronunciaba Draco, y Harry se abría para aquel hombre.

Hablaba sobre sus pesadillas, las noches de insomnio, los malos días y Ron demasiado preocupado. Se atrevía a decirle todos aquellos horribles pensamientos que pasaban por su mente y que jamás se los diría a nadie, nadie que no fuera Draco Malfoy, porque él parecía entender.

Entendía que significaba tenerlo todo y no querer nada de eso, entendía el peso de los muertos en tus hombros y querer revertirlo, aún si aquello significaba una catástrofe, y, sobretodo, entendía las cicatrices en la mente que dejaba un señor oscuro corrompiéndote.

Al llegar la noche, ambos hombres se sentían tan ligeros y embriagados por el calor, la compañía y el licor, que se volvían sinceros, no importaba que pregunta fuera lanzada al aire, siempre había una respuesta sincera.

—Draco. —Y en ese momento íntimo, el rubio dejaba que Harry lo llamara de ese modo sin protestar. — ¿Por qué no te casaste con Greengrass?

Harry sabía que había mucho detrás de esa decisión, podía verlo cada vez que se mencionaba algo similar, pensaba en dejar el asunto por la paz si Draco no respondía aún en ese momento de sinceridad.

—Potter… ¿sabes lo que significa que yo no me case? —Harry sabía que aquella no era una pregunta real. —Soy el último Malfoy del mundo mágico, sin descendencia mi linaje morirá. —El moreno se limitó a escuchar, bebiendo ocasionalmente. —Cuando me mudé a Francia con mi madre había un montón de cosas por reconstruir, un montón de cosas que arreglar y sanar. ¿Quién querría casarse con un asqueroso mortífago? No había nadie dispuesto, nuestra reputación estaba arruinada y no había mucho que hacer, entonces Astoria Greengrass apareció…—Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Ya no era la niña que recordaba del colegio, era una mujer recta y tenaz, una que me dijo que se casaría conmigo, que tendríamos una familia y seríamos lo más felices posible.

Un largo silencio siguió a eso, y Potter nunca se atrevió a decir nada más.

—Madre y yo estábamos tan felices, _"Draco, cariño, todo estará bien"_ decía, y así parecía, no todos me odiaban. —Draco suspiró pesadamente, sin retirar la vista de los rosales levemente iluminados por las farolas en el jardín. —Luego descubrí que Astoria poseía alguna clase de maldición, una que, al tener un hijo, la mataría. —Finalmente miró a los ojos a Harry, y Harry fue capaz de leer los hilos de su mente. — ¿Por qué crees que no me casé con ella, Harry?

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta, Draco le había llamado por su nombre mientras contaba esa triste historia y sus ojos plata se volvían cristalinos.

La respiración de Harry tembló, pero su mirada nunca se desconectó del rubio. —Porque no podías hacerle eso, no a _ella_ , la única mujer que deseaba casarse contigo. No podías cargar con una muerte más.

Harry vio a Draco tragar con esfuerzo y desviar la mirada rápidamente.

—Astoria es la única mujer con la que me querría casar, es tenaz, inteligente, hermosa y me quiere. Es perfecta, tan perfecta que no permitiría que los Malfoy desaparecieran, lo sé, de alguna u otra forma hubiéramos tenido un hijo, y yo…—Harry pudo ver sus puños fuertemente cerrados, temblando ante la impotencia. —Yo no podía verla irse, Harry. No a ella.

El resto de la noche, permanecieron en silencio, entre respiraciones relajadas que brindaban apoyo no pronunciado. Esa noche, Harry sintió su corazón llenarse de orgullo y respeto hacia Draco Malfoy.

 **…**

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto, Potter. —Se quejó una vez más. Harry sólo rió con ganas.

—Es injusto que siempre vayamos a tu casa, yo también tengo un lugar que mostrarte, Malfoy.

Draco permaneció rígido en su asiento en el gran salón lúgubre del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aquella tarde, después del banquete en la Mansión Malfoy, Harry había arrastrado a Draco hacia su casa, con el pretexto de tener _"un whisky de fuego exquisito"._

Harry tendió el vaso a Draco y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Conozco esta casa, Potter, no olvides que mi madre es una Black.

—No lo olvido, pero debes reconocer que he hecho un buen trabajo, me tomó años convertir este lugar en algo habitable y, claro, un lugar que no quiera asesinarme cada dos pasos. —Bromeó. —Además, la condición para seguir siendo amigos era que nadie supiera, y aquí estamos, nadie vendrá aquí.

—En primera, a mi mansión tampoco entra nadie y, en segunda, no somos amigos, Potter.

—Sí, sí.

Harry estaba tan emocionado de tener a Draco en su casa, era una sensación extraña, algo demasiado íntimo y privado. Le gustaba sentirse así. La dinámica entre ellos había cambiado en gran consideración desde que Draco había confesado sus razones para terminar con su compromiso. Harry atesoraba aquella sinceridad con gran devoción. Llevaban cerca de medio año comiendo juntos casi todas las semanas, hablando sobre trivialidades, bromeando y, por supuesto, lanzando insultos infantiles que sólo relajaba el ambiente.

Harry llevaba casi dos meses mirando más de la cuenta a Draco, en algunas ocasiones el rubio parecía percatarse de ello pero sólo miraba en otra dirección y pasaba sus dedos por su rubio cabello. Harry no era estúpido, conocía esa sensación en su pecho, la vibración de sus dedos, el calor sofocante de su cuerpo y la mente en blanco cuando Draco hablaba emocionado sobre cualquier cosa.

Draco Malfoy le gustaba, de manera completamente romántica. Cuando se percató de ello sólo fue capaz de abrazar ese sentimiento, conocía a Draco, al Draco real, y le encantaba todo lo que era. Un hombre digno de amar.

Draco llevaba cerca de diez minutos hablando sobre su infancia y la tétrica Grimmauld Place de esos tiempos, pero Harry sólo había sido capaz de escuchar los primero dos minutos, o segundos. No entendía porque nunca fue capaz de mirar el rostro de Malfoy en su adolescencia.

 _¿Cómo fue tan tonto para pasar por alto aquello belleza pulcra?_ Draco Malfoy era la viva imagen de un príncipe de los cuentos muggle, detalle que nunca pronunciaría por supuesto, con la piel tan blanca y limpia como la realeza, los cabellos rubios de oro, delgados y suaves, ese detalle los sabía porque se había atrevido a acariciarle el cabello en más de una ocasión, ganándose un manotazo de inmediato.

Aquella noche, Harry se sentía más entusiasta de lo normal, quizás fue por eso que se animó a besar a Draco. Un simple roce que interrumpió las palabras del rubio.

— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Potter?

Harry sintió la varita de Draco en el cuello, llevándole a retroceder y elevar ambas manos en son de paz.

— ¿Besándote? —Sintió la madera clavarse con más fuerza en su cuello.

—Eres un imbécil. —Murmuró, retirando la varita con brusquedad. —Vuelve a besarme sin mi permiso y juro que te hechizaré, Potter.

 _¿Aquello era aprobación?_

 **…**

—Draco… ¿puedo besarte?

—No. —Murmuró contra los labios ajenos, recibiendo de cualquier modo el beso.

De aquel pequeño beso, siguieron muchos más, ocurriendo siempre durante sus noches de charla, con sabor a licor, cada vez más largos, más ansiosos y necesitados.

Sin saber cómo, los besos eran algo cada vez más frecuente. Harry rodeaba entre sus brazos el largo y esbelto cuerpo de Draco al llegar a la mansión Malfoy, y Draco se dejaba besar fugazmente, para después ir al comedor y comenzar con sus charlas regulares sobre sus días, reír y beber cómodamente.

Algunos otros días, Harry esperaba a Draco fuera del Ministerio y lo arrastraba con él hacia su casa, sin importarles si la prensa comenzaba a hablar nuevamente o si Ron se enfurecía. Sonriéndole con complicidad a Hermione, quien parecía saberlo todo aún sin escuchar ninguna afirmación.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Harry se arrojaba sobre el rubio y le besaba hasta dejarle los delgados labios rojizos y una tonta sonrisa. Porque a Draco le gustaban sus besos, lo sabía.

No necesitaban pronunciarlo, no necesitaban de aprobaciones ni declaraciones, porque de algún modo, en ese largo año de _no-amistad_ , ellos habían comenzado a ser una pareja, una de esas que se besan y toman de la mano mirando los rosales, o que se dan pequeños regalos sin razón aparente, que bailan abrazados aún si no hay música, que ríen juntos y que se escapan de sus camas para ir a la del otro.

Harry y Draco eran novios, o cualquier título que abarcara los sentimientos densos que había en sus corazones. Se cuidaban y procuraban con devoción y amor, y eso fue suficiente para que Harry Potter dejara de tener malos días.

—Draco, cariño, ¿verdad que me amas? —Preguntaba Harry, envuelto entre las sábanas de seda de la cama de Draco, hecho un completo desastre de emociones.

—Por supuesto que no, Potter. —Decía el otro sonriendo, aferrándose más al cuerpo cálido y moreno del héroe del mundo mágico, provocando una suave risa cálida que llenaba los largos pasillos de la fría mansión.

—Mentiroso. —Susurraba, y le daba un beso más sin pedir permiso, siendo inmediatamente correspondido.

Porque, después de todo _¿quién podría tomarse bien el "no" de Draco Malfoy?_ Harry Potter, por supuesto.

* * *

 _Estoy realmente agradecida por todos sus comentarios y el ánimo para seguir esta historia. Originalmente esta parte era la segunda, pero algo en mi cabeza en relación con Draco Malfoy aceptando tan rápido a Harry Potter no cuadraba, así que quise escribir algo sobre Harry teniendo que perseguir al chico rubio, y se extendió a tres partes._

 _La parte donde Draco habla de Astoria es de mis favoritas, y respecto a Mione y Ron, no se preocupen, ellos entienden el amor al final de todo._

 _Muchas gracias por esperar y concluir de leer esta historia. Prometo traer algo más sobre estos dos en alguna otra historia._


End file.
